1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inverter equipment equipped in itself with a processing function of an operation sequence.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional inverter equipment, an operation sequence to various input-output signals for operation is processed by using a programmable controller or relay sequence circuits, separated from the inverter equipment.
In such an inverter equipment, a programmable controller which processes the operation sequence or the relay sequence circuits is separately needed. Therefore, wiring between apparatus such as other controllers increases and the space for installation of necessary apparatuses becomes large. The entire inverter equipment is large and its price rises. Further, the number of input-output of the above-mentioned inverter equipment is restricted. Moreover, the condition settings, which are able to be changed from the outside, are limited. To overcome the problems of such an equipment, the purpose of this invention is to provide an inverter equipment in which a sequence processing is enabled.